The Dictionary That Started it All
by KyokoKoizumi
Summary: And argument between Mikan and Natsume. Mikan, having found a dictionary, reads it obviously. But could that dictionary help them resolve their argument earlier? ONE-SHOT :


**Heya :D So Wednesday, I signed out for lunch and went to my friend's house along with two others. Lunch at our school finishes at 12:25, and it starts at 11:30, so we had a few minutes left before we should've left her house so we wouldn't be late. Basically… my friend had cable and all the shows sucked, since it was for little kids. You know… cuz everyone else is in school and all. So we were watching 'Arthur', just sitting there, and I had an idea for a one-shot o_o and since I'm a hardcore Gakuen Alice fan, I just used the idea for the wonderful couple we all know and love. Anyways, enjoy my **_**first**_** one-shot!**

* * *

"Again with the dumping! Couldn't you be kinder to them? They're actually having the guts to confess to you…" A certain auburn haired girl exclaimed, sitting beside her best guy friend on his best.

"What's the point of going out with someone if they don't even know the real me? Besides, I don't even know their names" her best friend replied, staring up from his manga into his best friend's chocolate brown eyes. The girl sighed.

"The real you, being a heartless bastard? But only doing that to keep everyone you love dearly safe, for some reason which even I don't know? That in reality, you're a nice guy?" she questioned, arguing back. The raven haired rolled his eyes.

"Mikan, where are you going with this?" he finally snapped. Mikan stared wide-eyed. It had been a while since he last yelled at her. It was usually her doing the yelling, instead of the cold heartless guy in front of her. Unconsciously, Mikan took the closest thing, which happened to be a pillow, and threw it at her friend, but he easily dodged it.

"Where am I going with this? Natsume, I tell you all the time! Stop rejecting girls, and breaking their hearts! It may look like their fine, but when you're out of the scene they'll probably burst into tears" Mikan exclaimed, suddenly standing up from Natsume's bed.

"Experience?" Natsume asked, raising an eyebrow. Mikan frowned, and again throwing the closest object she could get her hands on, and threw it at Natsume. This time, it was a thick text book, and it collided into Natsume's face. The book slid from his face, and down into his lap.

"What. The. Hell. MIKAN!" Natsume shouted, losing his cool. Immediately, he took the text book that was thrown at him, and shot it back at Mikan as if it were a baseball. Excluding the part where the text book wasn't small, nor was it round.

Mikan, being the slow klutz she was, got hit by the text book. The text book hit her arm, hard. Mikan had a few tears forming around her eyes, but forced herself not to cry. The pain was somewhat unbearable for Mikan. Her best friend had a ton of strength, plus the fact the book he threw at her was probably 3-5 pounds heavy. She rubbed her arm, slightly wincing in pain.

"You really are a heartless bastard!" Mikan shouted, sending a glare to Natsume. Natsume glared back, and clearly it overpowered Mikan's.

"Then why the hell are you my friend?" Natsume shot back, throwing one of his notebooks at Mikan. Somehow, Mikan caught the notebook that was thrown at her, and ran out from Natsume's room carrying the book with her.

Mikan ran out of the Hyuuga household and she ran to the house beside. She ran to her bedroom, which was unfortunately across from Natsume's bedroom. She slammed the pale coloured wooden door to her room loudly, and ran to her window. She quickly pulled her velvet pink curtains shut, not even bothering to look out. Because her room was across from Natsume's, if her curtains were opened and Natsume's curtains were open, both of them could easily see into one another's room. Right now, if Mikan's curtains were open, Natsume would've been able to see Mikan's every action.

Mikan threw herself onto her queen sized bed, and grabbed a fist full of fabric from her light pink, light purple and white bed sheets. She felt hot tears rolls down her cheeks, so she closed her eyes and stuffed her face into her sheets.

You may be wondering, why is Mikan acting so dramatic? Easy. The fact that Natsume even questioned the reason why Mikan was his friend was just too cruel for her. She couldn't handle it. He didn't know her feelings either. The feelings of wanting to be more than just friends. She also couldn't help but feel guilty that she somewhat felt happy that Natsume was rejecting every girl who confessed. It felt so wrong. At the same time she felt her enjoyment for every rejection; she pitied and even envied those girls. They had the guts to confess their love to Natsume. Something she could never bring herself to do. After getting all that courage, and being encouraged by their friends, the only outcome they'd get would be rejection. It was sad really. Yet she still felt somewhat happy. Guilty for that feeling.

Mikan sighed, sitting up. It'd been around half an hour since she had gotten home and started crying. She wiped away the fresh tears that had most recently slid down her face, or were at the corners of her eyes. She walked to the washroom and turned on the tap water. She soaked her face with ice cold water, and after she tied her waist-length auburn hair into a pony tail. She quickly walked out of the washroom, and walked over to her bed once again.

She scanned her bed, and her gaze fell onto a certain notebook. The notebook that Natsume had thrown at her while she was arguing with him. The notebook that she had ran out with, forcing herself not to cry. She walked over to her bed, and picked up the notebook. It was a crimson notebook with over 500 pages, and on the cover it had a black cat. She was somewhat surprised to see that he had kept the notebook after all these years. She remembered when her mother Yuka and his mother Kaoru, along with herself and his sister Aoi had made a surprise birthday party for him years ago. It was his first birthday party, when he was turning 10. She had managed to convince him to stay, when he had attempted to run away. She didn't know what to get him, so obviously a notebook had first come to mind. Something not _too_ girly. Originally she would've given him a stuffed animal, but she was afraid he would rip off its head, and throw it out the window.

She slowly opened the notebook, and on the first page were 3 pictures. Two pictures both held both Natsume and Mikan together. The first picture being when they were 10, at his birthday party specifically. The second being the most recent picture they had taken together. It was a picture of this year, during July. Every year their families had a picnic together, inviting a few other families. Mikan was in her summer dress, and in a piggy-back like pose with Natsume, grinning widely. Natsume on the other hand, would've been stoic like usual, but instead he had a small smile. The final picture was of Natsume, Mikan, Ruka and Hotaru. The four best friends (aside from Hotaru and Natsume, they were just… there together), all posing together. Well, Mikan and Ruka were posing, while Hotaru and Natsume just stood there. Mikan had one arm hooked on Natsume, grinning widely, while her other arm was gripped on Hotaru's left arm. Ruka on the other hand, had an arm around his girlfriend's waist, grinning slightly. And something really rare was that Hotaru was slightly blushing!

Mikan smiled to herself. She remembered that picnic really well. It was only 2 weeks ago anyways. She flipped through the pages, skimming them. They were mostly empty, except for a couple of pages that only had a few pictures drawn by Natsume stuck in between. She finally came across a page, near the end, that actually had writing on it.

_My Dictionary ~ Natsume Hyuuga_

_**School **__– A hell hole. Especially with all the annoying fan girls and a specific gay named Narumi._

_**Home**__ – One word: Hell. An annoying sister named Aoi, and one hell of a messed up mom. Only okay when Polka's there._

_**Blackmail **__– Hotaru Imai._

_**Fan Girls **__– Idiot low-lives, who stalk me 24/7_

_**Best Friends **__– Ruka Nogi, an animal lover who is actually pretty feminine. Boyfriend of a blackmailer (which is sort of gay…) and had a long time crush on my other friend until age 14. Mikan Sakura, a loud noisy girl who comes into my house like she owns it. A complete, dense, idiot. All her friends even say so._

_**Darkness **__– Something I used to believe in. Something that was my whole life. Until Polka._

_**Ruka Nogi **__– One of my best friends. For some reason, he's Hotaru Imai's boyfriend. God knows what happened to his common sense. He's pretty much a sissy. I still wonder why Imai loves him in that romantic way, and even why I get along with him. We're complete opposites._

_**Hotaru Imai**__ – The 'Ice Queen', and supposedly Mikan's best friend (other than me of course). She invents things that no one wants to fall victim to. She kills idiots and morons with no hesitation. Prime Targets: Mikan Sakura and Ruka Nogi (occasionally me, but I'm not stupid enough to get hit by her inventions, considering I'm a GENUIS)_

_**Kokoro Yome**__ – Hilarious boy. Although I'm usually 'stoic' I find him entertaining. He's a boy who's head over heels in love with one of my creepy fan girls; Sumire Shouda. Koko, rest in peace if you ever get a chance with that creepy bitch. _

_**Yuu Tobita**__ – In other words, Iichinou. One of Ruka's and Mikan's friends. I occasionally hang out with him, for a reason that's unknown for even a genius like I. He's more of a sissy than Ruka is. And that's pretty much impossible. Of course, under the exception of himself. MAN UP!_

_**Sumire Shouda**__ – A green haired witch. In other words, Permy. A demanding moron, who Koko loves. She's also one of the girls in my fan club, which I myself wish that I could take a chainsaw and rip off every single one of their heads, in a bloody, painful way. Saying she's just another member of my fan club is an understatement. She's the bloody LEADER of it. Alongside Luna Koizumi, another annoying slut._

_**Luna Koizumi**__ – One of Permy's best friends. They get along perfectly, but everyone else in the world hates her. Probably… unless they're delusional, or retarded. _

_**Love **__– Something that's just plain messed up. Unfortunately for me, along with all my other guy friends; we had fallen victim to 'love'. _

Mikan stared wide-eyed at that sentence. _Love… something that's plain messed up eh? _She thought. She stared at the sentence after. _'Unfortunately for me, along with all my other guy friends; we had fallen victim to 'love''… _She thought. She thought that line over and over again before realizing something.

_Unfortunately for __**me**__, along with all my other guy friends; __**we had fallen victim to 'love'.**_

Mikan gasped. _Natsume, in love? With who? _She thought, standing up from her queen sized bed immediately. She dropped the notebook that held the dictionary written by Natsume, and quickly ran out of her bedroom.

In the notebook, left one last definition. The definition that Mikan didn't bother looking at, after she read what 'Love' had meant to Natsume.

Mikan quickly ran out of her house, and barged into Natsume's house. Just like the definition explained, she had always entered their house as if it were her own. She ran over to where the living room was, and scanned it. She found something lying down on the couch, so she ran to see if it was Natsume.

"Natsu-! Oh, Aoi!" Mikan said, after seeing that it was a younger child on the couch lying. Aoi fluttered her eyes opened, and revealed her crimson eyes. She stared into Mikan's eyed before speaking.

"Mikan-chan!" she exclaimed happily. She sat up, and jumped up from the couch, attacking Mikan into a hug. Both Mikan and Aoi had fallen to the ground.

"Hi Aoi-chan! By any chance, do you know where Natsume is?" Mikan asked politely, scanning the room once again, to see if she could find anything that might lead her to Natsume.

"Eh? He went out with Nobara-chan. She came over to see him, and asked if they could hang out. Why?" Aoi replied, standing up and patting of the dust that had gotten on her. Mikan stood up after her doing the same before she spoke again.

"Oh… do you know where they went?" Mikan questioned, ready to run as if her life depended on it. Aoi put a hand to her chin as if she were thinking where they had gone. Although, she was completely pretending.

"The park" she replied, and then walked away. Mikan stared blankly at the spot where Aoi had stood a few moments ago, before finally snapping out of her trance and running out to the park so she could question Natsume.

Mikan stopped halfway near the park. She was tired, and she was panting. She sat down on the edge of the sidewalk for a little break, before something hit her.

_Natsume was supposedly in love, right? So if he's hanging out with Nobara-chan… that must be the girl who Natsume loves! He would never accept an invitation to hang out with someone unless it was me or Ruka… _Mikan thought, frowning to herself. She didn't want to interrupt them, for they might end up together in the near future. Mikan rolled herself into a ball and quietly sobbed.

Mikan felt a pat on her head, minutes after she broke into her little crying fest. She lifted her head from her knees, and looked up. She found herself staring into a pair of crimson eyes, and this time it wasn't Aoi. Nor was it Kaoru, aka Mrs. Hyuuga.

"Why are you crying on the sidewalk idiot?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. Mikan rubbed her eyes, wiping a few tears away.

"Thought you were with Nobara-chan" Mikan replied, looking away from Natsume's gaze. Natsume sat down beside Mikan and sighed.

"Why would I be?" Natsume questioned. Mikan glared at him.

"Don't tell me you ditched her?" she shouted, sending one of her famous glares. Although, her glare looked like an ordinary stare to another person. Mikan just wasn't the type to be rude, or to send glares to people. That was all Natsume's and Hotaru's job.

"I wasn't out with her in the first place. I was at the grocery store, moron" he replied, lifting the plastic bag filled with food, and dangling it in front of Mikan's face. Mikan stared at the bag.

"Damn you Aoi!" Mikan mumbled angrily. Natsume started to smirk.

"Why? Was Polka looking for me?" he asked, smirking even wider now. Mikan started blushing and stuttering trying to make an excuse.

"N-No! Why would I?" she said, attempting her excuse but failing epically.

"Tell me, why did you think I was with Nobara? Why were you so concerned? Oh wait, don't tell me you were jealous, Polka?" Natsume questioned, raising an eyebrow while continuing to smirk. Mikan turned a scarlet red. This didn't go unnoticed by Natsume. He tapped her on the shoulder, and Mikan had turned around to face him, despite not wanting to.

His lips crashed onto hers, and before she even knew it, they were having a full-out make out session with one another. Mikan felt all warm inside. She couldn't believe that the feelings she had felt for the past 4 years had been accepted.

~.~

Mikan slowly opened her eyes, and the sun's rays hit her. She narrowed her eyes, moving her arm towards her swollen stomach. She felt another pair of arms already wrapped around her stomach, and smiled to herself. Realizing, she felt his breath on her neck. She slowly turned around, to face the person on the other end of the bed.

"Natsume…" she whispered, staring into the boy's crimson eyes that were staring right back at her. She shifted a bit, and kissed him on the lips before snuggling close to him.

"In another month or so, we'll have our second child" she whispered, smiling. He smiled back to his loving wife, wrapping his arms tightly around her.

"Aiko was enough though" he whispered back, pushing a strand of hair that was on her face, behind her ear.

"Well, sorry to break your bubble but we've got twins coming" Mikan said, before drifting back to sleep. Natsume smiled a genuine smile once again, before taking a glimpse of the picture frame beside their bed.

It was a picture of him and Mikan when they were at the age of 20. The age of when they had gotten married. And beside that picture, was the picture of their beautiful 7 year old daughter – Aiko Hyuuga. Her wavy brown hair that fell mid-back, and her piercing crimson eyes.

He too, then had fallen asleep with his loving wife by his side, and his beautiful daughter in the room across.

_**Mikan Sakura **__– My best friend, the girl who I've loved all my life. I'll make her mines no matter what. Her name will soon be Mikan Hyuuga, and whoever reads this can count on that. The dense moron I fell in love with._

**_ ~* The End *~_**

* * *

**BOOM :D Like? Don't forget to review my first ever one-shot! Sorry, this would've been posted yesterday… but I dislocated my left arm, so I had to type with one arm. It was hard, and painful, but I didn't want to lose the story, since I forget things easily. I was only able to type up to the part past the argument yesterday. And it was 1 am when I started. By the way, in the beginning of the story, Mikan and Natsume are around 16, and in the end they're around 28-30. Around that age, kay? And the ending 'Mikan Sakura - …' is the final part to the dictionary that Mikan hadn't read earlier.**

**Review ~**


End file.
